


Noize Queen

by FluffySymphony



Category: Harmoknight
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySymphony/pseuds/FluffySymphony
Summary: Gargan’s reign of terror has ceased, but when Princess Ariana has started acting strange. Tempo decides to visit her, but when he is met with a terrified Noizoid who is begging for an explanation. It’s up to him and Lyra to understand what’s happening to her.Self-indulgent Noize Queen AUAlso first official Harmoknight fanfic here on Archive!! I feel so honored~ UoU
Kudos: 3





	Noize Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The entire Harmoknight Discord server~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+entire+Harmoknight+Discord+server~).



Noize Queen

:Chapter 1:

“There is Song. And then there’s Noize.”

~xXx~

The sun filtered through the misty shades of the bedroom.

The teal wall finally shone it’s true colors, the light kept trailing the surfaces of the items. From the somewhat dusty surface of the oak-wood desk, down to the beige carpet. The lack-luster bookshelf was hiding from the light in a comfortable shadow. It’s contents safely tucked away still sleeping, their names of well known fairytales.

The morning sun gave a light, and very annoying, tap to his face. The boy stirred at the bright light, he squinted as he turned to the wall.

“Five more minutes…”

The morning light seemed angry at this, but unable to do anything now. Luckily, the hypothetical being had a close friend. And his name was-

“BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!”

Cringing at the horrid sound. A sharp raw glare was fired at the rancid machine, it’s rectangular surface seemed to look smugly at the disgruntled boy. If a light could laugh, there’d be a loud cackle filling the little silence left.

Bending over to turn it off, he struggled somewhat as he tapped the alarm. Causing it’s shrieks to silence, his tired black eyes looked around the room.

His room.

The room that was the definition of a “pig-stye”.

He shut his eyes and rubbed them trying to stop the on-coming headache right in it’s tracks. But to frantic tapping that could be heard even from outside his door proved to possibly be otherwise.

“Tempo! Tempo!!”

His bare feet met the carpet as he made his way to the door, he ignored the somewhat uncomfortable feeling as his hand carefully opened the door. He already knew who was waiting for him outside the door, but it was too early to really act surprised.

“..Good morning Tappy.” Tempo smiled as his rabbit friend’s eyes twinkled, equivalent to that of a meteor shower. Tappy’s shoes played against the wood floor making their usual satisfying melody.

“Tempo! I’m so glad you’re awake- I had an entire day planned!! I’m so excited for you to hear about it!!” Tappy’s ear perked up as he did a little spin, Tempo couldn’t help the surprised smile.

For as long as he’d known Tappy, this was new.

“Come on, Come on! Get dressed, Ohhh I’m so excited!!” His already high pitched voice managed to go higher, luckily the rabbit was already running back down the hall when Tempo went to rub his ear. Trying to get rid of the faint humming.

“Woof-” Tempo let out a tired laugh as he shut the door again, “I wonder what today will bring.”  
  


~xXx~

The satisfying sound of the door closing alerted the eager bunny, turning his head to see his dear friend!

He was wearing his usual clothes, though with the addition of a musical-shaped pendant around his neck. “Ooh!!” The rabbit gasped as he went to get a closer look, Tempo happily leaning down to help him see. “When did you get this?”

“Oh~ho~ho!” The two looked over at the third person, who was shamelessly eavesdropping. His somewhat withered features was obvious to who this was.

“Ah, Master Woodwin!” The rabbit smiled as his gaze focused on the wise man. Master Woodwin, taking a sip of his tea, let out another hollow laugh. As if someone was blowing through a simple flute.

“It’s a family heirloom!” Woodwin smiled even at Tappy’s evident confusion. “It’s a sign that Tempo has become a true harmoknight. It is very important in our family.” He took a long drink of his tea, signalling the end of his explanation.

“Ahhhhh!” Tappy gasped as he began to bounce against the intricate tiles, “So this is sort of like your reward? After all those trials?” His paw carefully held the pendant, brilliant blue eyes shining at it’s sheen. 

The two were unaware of the small bite of Tempo’s lip, holding his grudge. He was somewhat disappointed he only got a pendant from those nightmares Woodwin called “Like your usual runs!!” he couldn’t contain the slight eye-twitch. But hey, it’s better then nothing. For all he knew he could have just gotten a silly speech about moving on or something.

He’d take the pendant over that ANY day!

“It’s so shiny! It even goes with your headband!” The bunny let his shoes give a quick peck to one another. Making another calm clinking sound. “It suits you!!” Tappy backed away and happily did a little dance. Like he always does!

Tempo laughed at his friend’s enthusiasm, while the two of them were “goofing off” according to Woodwin. There was a sudden knock at the door. He set down his cup of morning tea, raising a hand at the young Harmoknight that was prepared to get the door.

“I’m not _that_ old! I can get a door.” His calm whistle of a voice made his grandson smile as he sat back down. Returning his attention to Tappy. Who was happy to have his friend’s attention again. “I have so much planned for today!”

“Okay, so first we can go over to the bakery and get your favorite cakes!!” The light and somewhat scratchy sound of the master’s slippers as his wrinkled hand grabbed the door knob.

“And then maybe we could by the lake for a boat ride. The lake is so pretty today!!”

The door opened to the surprise of Woodwin, his content smile faltering as he stared at the mysterious guest. He was handed a small letter.

“And maybe we could then go down to the cave and-”

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to cancel.” The two seemed stunned as they looked up at him, his eyes were filled with an odd emotion. He held up the letter.

The Symphony City’s insignia planted clearly in the center of the sealed envelope.

~xXx~

“What’s wrong with the princess?”

The worry laced in Tappy’s voice worried the elder as they sat in the lavish carriage. It’s brilliant purple interior suddenly feeling claustrophobic, Tempo was confused. He fixed everything. What could be so important that Tempo had to be _personally_ called.

Something was _very_ wrong.

His mind began to worry as Woodwin explained in as much detail as he could. Apparently something was going on with Ariana.

The letter… Oh the letter.

“Dear Tempo.”

“Princess Ariana has requested your presence at the castle. We have sent a carriage to help with your journey, be ready with your staff.”

“We await your arrival.”

The fragments of the letter stung the poor boy’s mind, the once lush forest of marching hills was now the bumpier terrain of the Rock and Roll plains.

He closed his eyes for a short rest, the stress knocking on his head like a taiko drum.

~xXx~

The castle gates were lavish, at least the little Tempo saw before being shoved inside. Woodwin and Tappy were escorted elsewhere while he was ushered up several flights of stairs. His eyes tried to grasp at the blurring colors of Symphony City’s beautiful castle, but the mesh of colors only made his headache worse.

It wasn’t until he _finally_ slowed down enough to take in the current hallway he was in.

The long carpet was a brilliant red, and the walls were a lovely white with gold accents. Music notes of all kinds were delicately stitched to lovely tapestries that lined it’s walls. But one of the more prominent things Tempo noticed was-

“Lyra!!”

The sound alerted the lyre-wielding warrior her ocean blue eyes looked over at the young harmoknight. She physically relaxed at the sight of him.

“Ah, Tempo! You’re here as well!”

Her uniform hadn’t changed except for the notable badge across her chest. It shined a brilliant ocean blue, with a lovely silver lining. She smiled warmly at him- giving the young boy at least some sort of relief to his hectic morning.

“Alright.” One of the soldiers announced, “Everyone is present.”

The two exchanged looks, _Everyone?_ The once feeling of relief was gone the instant it appeared. Suddenly Tempo really was regretting this.

“Knock-Knock-Knock.”

“Princess, your guests are here.”

The soldier’s voice _quivered_ as their gloved hand jiggled the knob. Once the door creaked open, the soldier retreated his hand from the knob and pushed the door open with his hand. _What was going on..?_

The door opened enough to where Lyra and Tempo could squeeze in, it was a bit of stretch- but it was better than nothing. They were, sadly, not surprised when the door swiftly closed behind them.

What was surprising was the messy and disastrous room. Pictures of what seemed to be Ariana’s family lined the room, it would’ve been pretty if there wasn’t the large claw mark’s ruining it’s value.

!Shift!

The blankets. The blankets on the bed shifted as something, cowered on the other side. The two exchanged a nod and crept closer, they could hear something. Something very faint- but.

...Whimpering…

Lyra tip-toed to the bed, eyes focusing on the little blankets that were still on the bed. And when they finally turned the corner. Their eyes widened in utter horror.

There, huddled up in a mass of blankets. Was Ariana- at least, looked like Ariana.

Her skin was now a tar black, her face had noticeable spikes that lined the side of her face. Her sclera were a brilliant red with crimson pupils. Her dress now seemed to be a part of her body- her sleeve’s now seemed to be more spiky and of a shoulder pad variety. Her dress was now in a mermaid trim, spiking out as it made contact with the floor.

Her hair was not a brilliant red, a loose strip of hair covered the right side of her face. Ariana’s gloves were now claws as they gripped the comforting blankets closer, her Treble clef bun was still prominent on her head. Though, her thin ponytail was undone and was now long red beautiful locks that bled onto her shoulders.

A maroon pupil focused on the two as they continued to stare in horror. And with the most pleading stare she could. She whispered.

“ **H..Help me...** ”

~xXx~


End file.
